Slumber Party, the Altered Version
by celrock
Summary: How would the season 1 Rugrats episode, Slumber Party have played out, had Chuckie, Phil and Lil all shown up to Tommy's first slumber party along with Angelica? Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin. This is an AU story, obviously. I hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: Originally, the next one-shot story I was going to post, was going to be something entirely different, but seeing that yesterday was August 25, 2017, and exactly twenty-six years ago from yesterday, the Rugrats episode, At the Movies and Slumber Party premiered, last year, user, Boris Yeltsin, gave me the idea to do yet again, another story revolving around the Slumber Party episode, despite it being one of my least favorite episodes. However, despite this, it's allowed me to really think about the episode as a whole, and come up with some theories, which I hope to unleash in this story. Not to worry, I'll explain myself at the very end, and while Boris Yeltsin tried to get me to do a replica of the plot that came to be in my East coast version of, Slumber Party, I dismissed the idea very quickly, and am going in a totally different direction with this, still to some extent, keeping to the original plot of the episode, but changing some things. You'll just have to read the story, and see how things play out. Anyway, let's get started, and, I hope you enjoy!

Slumber Party, the Altered Version

Summary: How would the season 1 Rugrats episode, Slumber Party have played out, had Chuckie, Phil and Lil all shown up to Tommy's first slumber party along with Angelica? Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin. This is an AU story, obviously. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creators.

It was a typical day for the one-year-old Tommy Pickles, as he was sitting in his crib, getting ready to take his nap, as he eyed the mobile hanging up above his crib, and started twirling around one of the figures, a little figure of Cupid with his finger, making it dance. He started cooing and smiling as he watched the figure dance, just as the doorbell rang. Didi peered her head in the door of Tommy's room, before going downstairs to answer the door.

"That must be Angelica, Chuckie, and Phil and Lil, here for your slumber party." Didi said excitedly in a baby voice, as Tommy sat back in his crib, drifting off into thought.

"Slumber party." Tommy said to himself, as Didi went downstairs to answer the door.

Upon opening the door, she found Drew standing there with Angelica, Betty holding Phil and Lil in each arm, and Chas to the far left, with Chuckie standing next to him and holding his hand. Chas, Betty, and Drew all had overnight bags draped over one shoulder.

"Thanks for watching Chuckie while I head to my widowed parents support group meeting this evening." Chas said, handing Chuckie's overnight bag over to Didi and leading the redhead into the house.

Chas knelt down to his son's eye level.

"Now you be a good boy for Stu and Didi, okay? Daddy will be back first thing tomorrow to get you." Chas said, giving his son a hug and a kiss.

"I don't know Deed, are you sure this slumber party idea is a good idea for the pups? I mean they're so young!" Betty commented, carrying her twins into the house and setting them down in the living room with Chuckie.

"Oh they'll have a great time! You and Howard go have a lovely time celebrating your wedding anniversary tonight." Didi said.

"Well all right then. After all, Howie forgot about our anniversary last year, so it better be something good. He promised me a bed and breakfast, and two tickets to Wrestlemania. I surely hope it's everything I asked for." Betty said to Didi, before setting Phil and Lil's overnight bag down next to Chuckie's, and bending down to give her twins hugs and kisses.

"You pups have fun, mama will be back tomorrow to get ya." Betty said, kissing the tops of their foreheads before heading out the door.

"Muffin?" Drew said, jestering to his daughter to come inside.

"Thanks for letting me stay over at your house tonight with Tommy and the babies." Angelica said.

"Of course sweetie." Didi said, leaning in and giving her niece a hug.

"Well, gotta work overtime tonight, Charlotte is really counting on me since her last deal fell through. I'll be over sometime tomorrow to pick up Angelica." Drew said, before departing the Pickles house.

Didi waved goodbye as she watched her brother-in-law drive off, then went upstairs to bring Tommy back downstairs with his friends. Soon, she had fixed all four of them bottles of milk, and gave them to the babies, who were happily in the playpen, sipping on their milk together, just as Angelica came up to the playpen to torment them.

"Now listen here! I really didn't want to spend the night with a bunch of dumb, bottle sucking babies, but since I've gotta, I get first gives on beds." Angelica demanded, just as Didi returned to the living room to check on the kids.

"It's nap time kids, ready for sleepy-by?" Didi asked teasingly in her baby voice.

The babies all removed their bottles from their mouths, looking up at Didi in confusion, as none of them could ever recall her talking to them like that before. Stu walked in at this point, and helped Didi carry the toddlers upstairs, where they pulled out a roll away cot for Angelica to sleep on, making it up with sheets, a pillow and a blanket, and setting it up at one end of Tommy's crib.

"Here you go, there's your very own bed." Didi said to Angelica, as she tucked her in, while Stu put Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil into the crib, who were happily sucking on their bottles.

"Thank you aunt Didi, it's so nice and comfy!" Angelica commented, snuggling up with the blanket.

Phil and Lil curled up at one end next to each other, while Tommy and Chuckie curled up next to each other at the opposite end, and four pillows had been placed into the crib, one for each toddler, as they all shared the blanket.

"Looks like these little ones are ready to take their nap." Stu commented, as he and Didi left the room, turning out the lights and blowing everybody a kiss from the door.

Once the door was closed and the adults were out of sight, Angelica cleared her throat loudly and punched her pillow in frustration, just as the babies finished their bottles, laying them down in the crib next to one another. Chuckie turned to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, what's a slumber party?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied, sitting up in his crib and glancing over at Angelica.

"Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"What dribble face." Angelica replied.

"What's a slumber party?" Tommy asked.

"That's a really dumb question that only a baby bottle sucker would ask." Angelica commented.

"It's not dumb Angelica, it's true, we don't know what a slumber party is." Chuckie commented, as Angelica simply rolled her eyes at the redhead, while sniffing the room, growing disgusted.

"It smells like a baby's room in here." Angelica commented, standing up from her bed and walking over to the window.

"I'm going to open this window." Angelica said, but before she could pry it open, Chuckie screamed out.

"Wait!" Chuckie cried, startling the blond.

She spun around to face the crib, where Chuckie was standing up, grabbing on the bars with all of his might, looking nervous.

"What are you afraid of Finster, I'm going to knock you out of the window or something?" Angelica asked in her usual bossy tone.

"Uh, no, it's just, I don't think we're spose to be opening the window." Chuckie remarked, as Tommy, Phil and Lil stood up, and joined him at the side of the crib.

"Chuckie's right, my mommy and daddy wouldn't like it if you opened the window. What if they came in here to check on us? You'd get in a lot of trouble, and might have to be put in time out, not getting to go to the slumber party. By the way, what's a slumber party? You never answered my question." Tommy said.

Angelica marched up to the crib, and peered in, displeased that a bunch of dumb babies just ruined her ability to get some fresh air.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." Angelica replied, returning to her bed, feeling defeated.

Just then, Chuckie let out a yawn, followed by Tommy, Phil, and Lil all letting out yawns.

"Maybe we'd better take our nappy. Who knows, maybe Angelica won't be so grumpy after we've all had a nap." Tommy said, returning to his pillow and curling up beneath the blanket.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil did the same, as the four toddlers curled up, Chuckie removing his glasses from his face and placing them above his head on the pillow, and the toddlers all yawned, closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Angelica lay there in her bed, thinking of sneaking over and opening up the window, until she saw the babies yawn and close their eyes, which very quickly became contagious. Sure enough, Angelica let out a huge yawn, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Despite the window never being opened however, little did the toddlers know, they'd be in for a very long afternoon and evening ahead. After their nap had ended, it was a beautiful sunny day outside, so Stu and Didi let the kids go out to play. That's when, while sitting in Tommy's sandbox, digging wholes and building sandcastles, Tommy noticed something felt off.

"I don't know about you guys, but it feels kind of cold out here to me." Tommy commented.

At that moment, Angelica, who had been playing with some Dummi Bears dolls over in the grass, overheard her cousins comment, and came up to the sandbox.

"Aw, mommy's little baby too cold?" Angelica asked teasingly.

Tommy simply shot her a look, his cheeks red with embarrassment, displeased that she talked to him in that manner in front of his friends. Not wishing to be in her sight anymore, he turned his attention back to Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

"Come on you guys, let's head inside." Tommy said, leading his friends to the open glass doors into the kitchen, where they headed inside and went over to his playpen.

Once inside the playpen, they started playing a game of roll the ball, with the same ball they had rescued from the next yard not too long ago at a barbecue, when Tommy noticed he still felt cold, and noticed he was getting a headache. Nobody else seemed to notice anything was off, until the ball rolled towards him, and he failed to catch it.

"Tommy, grab the ball!" Phil called, but it was too late, the ball had rolled out of Tommy's reach.

He stood up, aiming to chase after the ball, when he felt dizzy, falling down on the carpet.

"Tommy are you okay?" Chuckie asked worriedly, running over to help his friend up.

"I think so, I don't know what happened." Tommy said, trying to stand up again, but feeling dizzy, sitting down quickly.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil all gave looks of concern towards Tommy, unsure of what could be wrong. Despite this, they continued to play quiet games in the playpen, like building with blocks and putting together a Reptar puzzle, the same puzzle Tommy finds the pieces to in, Search for Reptar, until it was time for dinner.

"Come on kids, it's dinner time." Didi said, as Chuckie placed the last piece of the Reptar puzzle into the puzzle, and Didi got the kids out of the playpen, and escorted them into the kitchen, where they were all put into highchairs, with bibs placed on them, and bowls of spinach placed down in front of each child.

Angelica was over at the table along with grandpa Lou, Stu, and Didi, who were all eating hamburgers and French fries, that Stu had gone and picked up at Zappy Burger, seeing this was their first night of watching all of the kids, thus, wanting to make dinner something easy to fix and clean up.

Everybody began to eat, enjoying their food, all except for Tommy, who took a tiny nibble out of his spinach, when he noticed, he was starting to feel worse, as he let out a sneeze, and became very droopy. Overhearing the sneeze, Chuckie glanced over at his best friend.

"Tommy are you okay?" Chuckie asked.

Before he could answer, Didi, who had also overheard the sneeze, came over to check on her one and only child.

"Blesh you sweetie." Didi said, getting a tissue and wiping his nose.

She looked closer at him, and noticed he wasn't eating his supper, and became very concerned, as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Goodness sweetie, you do feel warm." Didi commented.

Tommy let out a moan and a tiny cough, while Didi tried to feed him another bite of his food, only for it to drip out of his mouth on to his shirt, obviously being uninterested in eating.

"I'd better go put you right to bed, you don't seem to be feeling well sweetheart." Didi said, lifting Tommy out of the highchair, and carrying him up to his room.

On her way out of the kitchen, she turned her attention briefly back to the other adults sitting at the table.

"Stu, make sure the rest of the kids finish their dinner while I put Tommy to bed." Didi said.

"Sure thing dear." Stu replied, before going back to eating.

A few minutes later, Chuckie, Phil and Lil had finished their dinner, so grandpa Lou got them cleaned up, while Stu saw to cleaning up dishes. Angelica however, was still picking at her food, when the rest of the dishes were cleaned up.

"Angelica, aren't you going to finish your supper?" Stu asked.

"Of course uncle Stu, I'm just, taking my time." Angelica lied.

Stu had to run to the bathroom, so he simply shrugged off her comment, figuring she was telling the truth. Once he left the kitchen, Angelica knocked her plate on to the floor, where Spike came along, and started eating up what she spilled.

"Oops? And it was so yummy too!" Angelica said sarcastically.

Upstairs, Didi got Tommy ready for bed, and placed him down in his crib with his teddy bear and a fresh bottle.

"Here's your teddy bear, and your bottle." Didi said, handing Tommy the bottle.

Despite not being hungry, he was very thirsty, so started drinking up the bottle quickly, as Didi switched on the mobile, turned out the lights and left the room.

"I guess you'll get an early start on your little, slumber party." Didi said, closing the door behind her.

" _Some slumber party, if this is what they're like and you get sick, I'm not sure if I like slumber parties very much. And I bet Chuckie, Phil and Lil are very worried about me._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he stopped drinking his bottle and sat up in his crib, with all intensions of breaking out and trying to head back downstairs.

Not even realizing that the door was closed, and he'd never be able to reach the doorknob to open it without some help, he collapsed back on his pillows, too weak from whatever virus had plagued him to try to move any further, as he went back to drinking his bottle, hoping he'd eventually, fall asleep, and feel better in the morning.

Back downstairs, Didi was looking through one of her Lipschitz books, with Stu peering at it over her shoulder. Didi glanced up from the book and peered over at her husband.

"Stu? Where's that, dehumidifier? Lipschitz recommends we put one in Tommy's room to help bring down his fever." Didi commented.

Stu looked down at the floor in guilt.

"Uh, afraid we don't have one anymore." Stu muttered.

"Are you sure? I know we had one the last time Tommy got sick." Didi commented.

"Uh, yeah, we did. I took it apart to use some of the parts for an invention I'm working on." Stu confessed.

"What? Oh Stu!" Didi cried, as they made up a shopping list of supplies they needed to go pick up at CVS to get through the night, just in case any of the other kids came down with the virus.

They headed into the living room, to let Lou know where they were going.

"Do you mind watching the kids while we're gone?" Stu asked.

"I don't mind at all, of course, you don't need all of this fangled supplies. All you really need is some apple sauce and an old sock big enough for his head. Then you turn him upside down and feed him the apple sauce." Lou instructed.

"I remember that one, it was apple sauce everywhere. We're off to CVS to get some more Tylonol and a dehumidifier, as that apple sauce trick didn't work when I was little, and I doubt if it will work now." Stu said, heading out the front door with his wife and getting into the car.

Once they were gone, Lou put Chuckie, Phil and Lil into the playpen.

"Now you kids stay here, grandpa will be over on the other side of the room, watching the Fishing Network if you need anything." Lou said, placing Phil and Lil into the playpen next to Chuckie, and strolling back over to his favorite chair.

He reclined back as he turned on the TV where they showed two men capturing some tuna to sell at a nearby market. Upon turning on the television, he grew very drowsy, as he yawned, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Over in the playpen, Chuckie turned to Phil and Lil.

"You guys, I'm very worried about Tommy." Chuckie commented worriedly.

"Yeah, he just, disappeared to bed and his mommy and daddy lefted, and now, looks like his grandpa's asleep too." Phil said.

"And what's going to happen to us?" Lil asked.

Just then, Angelica, who had hidden in a corner of the kitchen this entire time, overheard the babies conversation, getting an idea. She came out of the kitchen into the living room with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't you babies know that you are also in danger of getting sick too?" Angelica asked.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil all gasp.

"Oh no!" Chuckie cried.

"What are we spose to do?" Lil asked worriedly.

"Well, there's one way you can save yourselves from getting sick. You must go upstairs and take care of Tommy, and get him all better before the growed ups return. If you do that, you won't get sick, and everybody will live happily ever after, or at least, that's how the bedtime stories end." Angelica said.

"But how do we get out of here?" Phil asked.

Angelica cackled evilly to herself.

"Allow me." Angelica said, undoing the latch on the playpen, freeing Phil, Lil and Chuckie, who made a bee line for the stairs.

They saw to crawling up the stairs, with Angelica secretly climbing up behind them very quietly. Once in the hall, they headed in the direction of Tommy's room. However, they were pretty disappointed when they saw the door was closed, with no easy way to reach the doorknob.

"Great, just great." Chuckie muttered sarcastically.

Angelica quietly reached over the top of Chuckie's head, turning the doorknob and opening the door. Thankful the door had opened, not even looking to see who had done the good deed, they burst into the room, thankful to see Tommy laying in his crib.

"Hey Tommy, how are you doing?" Chuckie asked.

Overhearing the familiar sound of Chuckie's voice, Tommy turned to see Chuckie, only due to getting a very high fever, Chuckie all of the sudden, transformed into the cloud figure on his moble, while Phil looked like a crescent moon, and Lil looked like a star, while Angelica took the form of the Cupid angel he was playing with earlier in the day.

"What's going on here? You guys look, funny." Tommy commented, in a very weak tone of voice.

"What are you talking about Tommy?" Phil asked.

"Well, Phil, you look like the moon, Lil, you look like a star, and Chuckie, you look like a cloud." Tommy commented.

"A clown? AAAHHH! Tommy, I'm ascared of clowns!" Chuckie cried.

"Not clown, Finster, cloud." Angelica hissed in the background.

Chuckie breathed a sigh of relief, as his cloud figure continued to float around.

"I look like the moon? Neat! I wonder what spaceships taste like." Phil commented.

"And I'm a star! Twinkly twinkly!" Lil cried, floating around, though in actuality, she was dancing around the room.

"You guys, this isn't good if Tommy sees us like this. How are we spose to help him if we can't get inside his crib?" Chuckie asked in a panic.

"Keep your diapers on Finster, I'll make this easier, but that's the last thing I'm doing to help you dumb babies out. After this, you're on your own." Angelica said, pulling down the side of Tommy's crib.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil rushed up to the crib and peered in at Tommy, who looked very pale.

"Goodness Tommy you don't look very good." Chuckie said.

"I don't feel very good Chuckie, my head hurts, and I'm really hot." Tommy said.

"What are we spose to do?" Lil asked.

Just then, a horrible smell came from Tommy's diapers.

"Well while I'm all for stinky stuff, I think Tommy needs a new diapie." Phil commented.

They glanced around, until they spotted the changing table.

"Chuckie can change me, he's my bestest friend." Tommy said, sounding very dilearious at this point.

"Me! Why do I gots to do the icky stuff?" Chuckie asked, backing nervously away from the crib, in Tommy's view, floating away in cloud form.

"I think cuz you're the onliest one who can reach the diapies and wipies." Lil commented, pointing over at the changing table, in Tommy's view, she pointed with one of the points of her star, while in real life, she pointed with her index finger.

Chuckie walked over to the changing table, where sure enough, he reached a diaper and some wipes on one of the shelves. He brought them back over to the bed, and he, Phil, and Lil got to work changing Tommy's diaper.

"Now hold still Tommy." Phil said, removing his dirty diaper, while Chuckie saw to wiping him, and Lil saw to applying the new diaper and taping it shut.

Thank goodness Tommy was too sick to move much, making this job much easier on his friends, as he watched the cloud, moon, and star place him into a fresh diaper. Just then, Stu and Didi had returned and walked into the room. Scared they'd be caught, Chuckie, Phil and Lil hid beneath Angelica's bed.

"How did the crib side get pulled down?" Didi asked.

"Never mind that Deed, let's focus on Tommy right now. How you doing Champ?" Stu asked, picking up his sick child and touching his forehead.

"I don't know Deed, what do you think?" Stu said, handing Tommy over to didi.

"I'd better take his temperature, and see if the fever's high enough to use the new dehumidifier we just bought." Didi said, carrying him over to the changing table, where she lay him down, and placed a thermometer under his left arm pit.

In Tommy's view, his mommy appeared like the airplane on his mobile, but being too weak to cry or do much, he simply lay there, motionless, as his stomach started to not feel very good.

"Oh my! You have a terrible fever honey." Didi said in concern, just as Stu returned to the room with the dehumidifier.

"Where should we set this up?" Stu asked.

Didi found where she wanted to place it, and they got it started. They then started looking through the same Lipschitz book they were looking in earlier.

"It says here in Lipschitz to help a sick child fall back to sleep, to put a radio under his or her pillow." Didi read aloud from the book.

"Our radio's bigger than his pillow, and besides, how's that suppose to help anybody fall asleep, other than my father, of course." Stu commented.

"Or it says we can sing him or her a lullaby!" Didi commented.

"Do we know any?" Stu asked, just as they both heard the phone ring.

"Let's get it." Stu and Didi said simultaneously, placing Tommy down in his crib and rushing out of the room to answer the phone.

This gave the all clear for Chuckie, Phil, and Lil to come out of their hiding places, and return to trying to take care of Tommy.

"What's a lullaby?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, Tommy's mommy said something about singing it to him, it must be a song." Lil replied.

"It's not a song Lillian, it's a birdy that sings." Phil argued.

"It's a song, Phillip." Lil argued.

"Birdy!" Phil argued.

"Song!" Lil argued.

As the twins continued to argue, Chuckie glanced over at his best friend, who was really starting to look awful, like he might throw up at any moment. Tommy on the other hand, was watching the moon and star quarrel, and while most of the time, he could normally shrug off the quarreling, it was only making him feel sicker by the minute.

"You guys, stop! I think Tommy's getting worser." Chuckie cried, pointing over at Tommy, who started heaving.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Chuckie asked, running over to his best friend and hovering over him in the crib.

Just as Tommy opened his mouth to try to answer him, he threw up all over his best friend. Just then, Chuckie started crying, followed by Phil and Lil crying, and poor sick Tommy, starting to cry too. Unable to take the noise anymore, Angelica ran into the room.

"What are you dumb babies crying about? Tommy's not sick, he's just faking it." Angelica screamed, though nobody heard her, given their crying was entirely too loud.

At that moment, Stu and Didi rushed back into the room to see what was the matter.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Stu cried.

"Oh my! Quick Stu, we must get the kids into the bathtub." Didi instructed, as they cleaned up what vomit they could off of Tommy and Chuckie, while also getting all of the kids to calm down.

Soon, they had everybody other than Angelica out of their clothes and in the bathtub, where they all calmed down and had a bath, where they all played together, as Tommy was starting to feel a little bit better, though he was very tired at this point. Once all of the kids were cleaned and dressed for bed, Stu and Didi lay them down in the crib, relieved that Tommy's fever had gone down some, as they all drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Tommy was the first one to awaken. As he yawned and stretched, he glanced around his crib, thankful that Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all looked like they should, no longer appearing like the figures on his mobile anymore. He also noticed his headache and tummy ache were gone too. A minute later, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil all opened their eyes, and Chuckie reached up and put on his glasses, which were hanging over the railing of the crib.

"Morning Tommy, how are you feeling?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm feeling much betterer. Thanks for changing my diapies, and sorry for throwing up on you yesterday night Chuckie." Tommy apologized, smiling at his friend.

"It's okay Tommy, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Chuckie replied, just as Didi came into the room to get everybody up and check on Tommy.

She approached the crib and rested a gentle hand on his forehead.

"Oh, pumpkin! You seem much better this morning." Didi said with a smile, just as Lou and Stu walked into the room.

"Hey, how's my Champ?" Stu asked.

"You know what? I'm gonna make breakfast. Pancakes and apple sauce. I have the strangest hankerage, for some apple sauce." Lou said, heading out of the room and downstairs to start making breakfast.

Stu turned to his wife before they, too, left the room.

"After last night, pop's apple sauce doesn't sound half bad." Stu commented to his wife.

Soon, Angelica got out of the bed and came over to the crib.

"I've never seen anybody barf and cry like that! Wow!" Angelica commented.

All of the toddlers simply exchanged glances at one another, as Angelica was about to leave the room.

"Angelica? Are slumber parties always like that?" Tommy asked.

"I hope not, cuz I wouldn't want to be the one to get sick at the nextest one." Chuckie commented.

"It's like I told you before. If you have to ask, you'll never know." Angelica said, pulling down the bars of the crib, as the babies all hopped down to the floor and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

Sometime after breakfast, while the kids were waiting to be picked up, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all noticed they started to not feel well.

"I don't feel so good." Phil wined, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Me neither Phillip, my head hurts." Lil commented, rubbing her aching head with her hands.

Chuckie just let out a loud moan, irritating Angelica in the process, who walked over to the playpen to see what was all the commotion.

"What's all the racket in here?" Angelica asked irritably.

"We don't feel so good." Phil replied.

"Yeah, you said if we helped take care of Tommy while he was sick, we wouldn't get sick." Lil added

"You babies are so dumb, of course you gotted sick after taking care of sick Tommy, that's what happens at slumber parties." Angelica said.

"You mean you lied to us? That don't make me feels any betterer." Chuckie commented, before throwing up all over Angelica's shoes.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Tommy apologized, just as the smell of the vomit made Phil and Lil start throwing up too, getting it all over Angelica's dress and pigtails.

The blond started crying, just as her father arrived to pick her up. Overhearing his daughter crying, he rushed into the living room to see what was the matter. Angelica, dripping with vomit, ran up to her daddy to give him a hug.

"Wait up Muffin you're dripping everywhere!" Drew called, racing off to the downstairs bathroom, hoping to get her cleaned up before they headed for home.

Soon, Chas and Betty arrived to pick up their kids, who they took home and nursed back to health, while Tommy, while feeling better, he was still quite tired, and had this thought.

" _I'm glad I'm feeling betterer, but really sorry I gotted my friends sick. I doubt if all slumber parties are like that, Angelica had to have made that up. Guess I'll just, have to wait until the nextest one, to find out for sure._ " Tommy thought to himself, as he picked up a board book with pictures of shapes and colors in it off of the floor, and started flipping the pages and looking through it, like he was reading the book, even though he was only looking at the pictures.

The End

Author's Note: Okay, so probably not much better than the original episode, but I think it was greatly improved, as I liked having Tommy's friends take care of him more when he was sick, over it just being his parents, grandpa, and uncle Drew like it was in the original episode. Now, on to discuss my theories. Did you notice how in this story, Chuckie got Angelica to not open the window, but in the original episode, Tommy didn't say anything? Not sure if anybody who's been watching Rugrats for eons has noticed, that when Tommy and Angelica are alone, Angelica tends to take over the role as leader, making Tommy the helpless sidekick, while when Chuckie's around, Tommy not only feels he needs to look out for him, due to his nature of always being scared of things, but Chuckie is often, the voice of reason, knocking sense into everybody, helping Tommy to realize that what he's saying is right, especially if Angelica is about to do something that could get everybody into trouble, and I wanted to show that here. Also, I got the idea to have Angelica's comment backfire as a lie from how she treated the babies in, Cooking with Susie in season 6, when she told them that if they told Susie that they liked her cereal bars, they'd never have to eat another one, obviously being wrong. In this case though, she told them that they wouldn't get sick if they took care of Tommy, not realizing he was contagious, resulting in them all catching the virus, and obviously, she got her karma for lying to them, this time around, being thrown up on by Chuckie, Phil and Lil as a result. And finally, the big ordeal. That's right, everything that happened in the original Slumber Party episode, was a cooinsidence. In other words, had Angelica never opened his window, he probably would have gotten sick, it just, might have happened somewhat more gradually than it did, as he did seem eager to take his nap, and I've found I'm often more tired right before getting sick, but don't realize why until I start developing symptoms later on, even after getting some rest. However, because it all happened simultaneously, it's assumed Angelica got Tommy sick via opening his window, but in actuality, he was probably already coming down with the virus as it was, but it's hard to know, given how things played out. Kind of like this time when I was a kid, and I came down with a stomach virus after eating some broiled steak over February break during my fourth grade year of school. A week later, I got sick on the broiled steak again, vowing to never eat steak cooked in the oven ever again after that, as it didn't help that I never cared much for how it came out being broiled in the oven to begin with, getting sick twice within a week off of it was the last straw, but in actuality, it was a case of, my stomach hadn't fully recovered from the virus, and the steak was a bit too rich for my stomach to handle, even though my fever was gone by this point. Hope you all enjoyed the story, thanks for reading, and I hope to be back with more stories and updates to ongoing material, sometime very soon.


End file.
